


Hot Like Fire

by Feminafures (Shenronprincess)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood Kink, Dark, F/M, Mating, PWP, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenronprincess/pseuds/Feminafures
Summary: Sesshoumaru captures the alluring object of his desire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this originally posted on Single Spark a looong time ago (early 2000's) and a few other places that I have taken it down from since. I do not write for the Inuyasha fandom anymore and just recently started writing again but within the DBZ community. 
> 
> Still in honor of one of my earliest works, I have decided to repost it here.
> 
> It is a bit graphic so be warned.

Hot Like Fire  
By: Feminafures 

She ran hard and fast, passing through a dimly lit corridor of the forest. Her light footsteps echoed through the night, as she made her escape from the deadly inuyoukai. The heated blood sang in his veins, enticing his body with a slow, steady fire. The thrill of the chase lent him speed, and he lifted to the air in the stroke of a breath, gliding toward her like a predator. His golden eyes shined with a gleam of lust as he descended upon her with smooth, rhythmic motions. His hands, so elegant and deadly, reached out for the final conquest, the capture of the rare beauty before him.

Her screams of panic echoed through the forest as she struggled to escape, running wildly amidst the darkness of the trees. His regal form floated above her, his face mere inches from her body. He could almost reach her; almost touch the delicate cloth of her skirt. One more inch and she would be his. Reaching down he grasped the wild female, her screams silenced forever by the touch of palm. The curling fingers bounded by a razor sharp claw clenched tightly over her mouth as another clawed hand grabbed her around the waist and pulled her roughly against him.

"Did you really think you could escape this Sesshoumaru?" he whispered sensuously in her ear.

Her nerves were alight with a promise of passion, as she felt his low whisper tickle the hairs of her neck. She almost moaned then, his body was so taunt and masculine behind her, his heady, intoxicating scent like warm firewood and winter's snow. She shivered momentarily, feeling their ascent into the air. The wind blew against her face, her mind reeling with thoughts of his naked flesh against hers, his hands stroking her like a kitten.

They floated like a cloud above the sky. His hand released her mouth, reaching down to join the one around her waist. His silence was the heaviest of veils and her heart raced with every breath he took, with every motion of his body. She wanted him so bad, wanted to feel the power of his touch. She ached for him like no other, the searing fire of his gaze melting her inhibitions into dust. Her body was the instrument and he was its master, the strength in his hands working her, playing her every string.

She struggled knowing it was fruitless, insighting him, insighting his blood. Her steady gaze fell on him as the fire rushed to his face, the stoic mask he donned shattering with every movement of her body, the lust once again flashing in his warm, amber eyes. Her body rubbed tighter against him, the friction she created heating his blood to a steady boil. The feel of her gyrating body aroused him to the core, the touch of her hand against his sex bringing the rush of fire to his eyes.

The demon growled from behind her, clutching her flushed body against his and turning her violently to face him. The moonlight gleamed off the base of his fangs, the sharpness of their points visible as he licked his lips in a slow, sensuous dance, locking his fire-red eyes with hers.

"I will have you this night, little miko."

They fell, through tree and bush towards the earth. She opened her mouth to breathe but was silenced by the feel of his lips, his hands clutching around her wildly, pulling her flushed skin against his. The tightness of her body worked him like frenzy, the scent of her arousal enshrouding him with its sweet, sensual passion.

He ravaged her mouth in a whirlwind of heat, the hard press of his lips coupled with the touch of his hands melting her completely against him. Her moans of pleasure heightened his senses, igniting his blood with a pure animal lust. She felt his hands work their way up past her parted thighs and encircle her prone back. With a quick swipe of his claws, her tattered clothing fell to the earth, the colorful shreds captured by the strong, howling wind.

He broke their kiss abruptly, the mew of protest escaping her lips not missed by the aroused demon as he peered into her lust-filled eyes.

"Shall we continue our little dance?"

She stood naked and flushed, feeling his searing gaze take in every inch of her flesh, memorizing the dips and curves of her womanly form. Her body quivered with anticipation under such an assault, her hands grasping his armor and pulling at the cold metal covering the perfection that lay beneath.

His laughter tickled her senses, the tiny hairs covering her body rising like a cat's soft fur. She watched as he pulled the armor from his body, piece by piece revealing the smooth hardness that lay beneath. His slow, steady hand worked the cloth so sensually off his body, leaving her with a view of a perfect demon specimen. The swish of the last silky piece covering his form raised her blood to its peak, the burning fire working through her muscles like a drug.

She closed her eyes for an instant, inhaling wave after wave of his delicious scent. His arousal was overwhelming and she gasped as a clawed finger lightly grazed her cheek, descending along her jaw and past the dip in her neck to trace her collar bone. A slight moan escaped her lips as their eyes locked in a fierce battle, power and beauty clashing in a passionate duel.

His pursed lips lifted in a slight smile, the lustful gleam in his eyes intensifying with every heaving breath from her body.

"How bad do you want this, little one?"

She moaned in response to his words, the smooth timbre of his voice working a steady path through her body.

"I want you so bad," she whispered, kissing a path down his flushed body, blazing his skin with warm, wet kisses.

"Then show me, my naughty little kitten."

She responded in kind, swirling her small pink tongue around his shaft. The heated flesh rose to the touch of her mouth, the scent of his body intensifying with every sensual stroke from her lips. His growls of passion echoed through the night, a powerful sound that escaped his throat in animal-like waves. Her tongue licked a path down and around his engorged member, the rough texture sending delicious shivers through his body as he arched against her in a throw of ecstasy.

He had to have more of that enticing mouth, with his hands he roughly pushed her towards his tip, the salty pre-cum dangling from his length awaiting her gentle ministrations. She reached out with her tongue, licking the pearly white liquid from its origin. The taste of him was divine as she moaned softly against his sex before taking him slowly into her mouth.

Her lips parted like an ocean, filling with the length of his arousal. The flesh thrummed against her as she glided her mouth up and down the smooth exterior, eliciting moans of pleasure from the demon.

"Take all of me, my Kagome," he whispered between growls.

The steady rhythm of her pace heated his body with a burning frenzy, the fire in his loins crying out for sweet release as she continued to work the length with her mouth. His long elegant fingers tangled their way into her hair, pushing her head to take him deeper. She responded by moving him further into her mouth, the back of his length pushing against her throat every time she slid towards him with a stroke.

His sight was lost to the steady burning of his completion, the feeling coursing through his body in waves of searing pleasure. He roared to the heavens as the orgasm washed over him, his potent seed flowing into her mouth. She swallowed all of the sticky cum before releasing her hold on his length and looking up into his fiery gaze.

"You did well, my kitten, but now it's my turn," he cooed to the small female resting by his feet, slowly kneeling down to capture her lips in a bruising kiss.

She moaned a breathy whisper as he teased her pouty lips with his mouth, his hands clutching her pliant body against him. He explored her small form piece by piece, savoring the feel of warm, naked flesh against flesh. Her arms were pressed lightly onto his chest, the palms resting along his neck as he roamed her prone back, rubbing smooth circles down to her creamy, white backside.

She bucked wildly against the demon, her wet core pressing against his renewed arousal. Her body ached for the touch of his hands and she wanted to feel every inch of him, every beautiful piece of this perfect youkai. His kiss, his touch, so hot like fire, burned her to the deepest part of her soul, the flames igniting her body with passion.

His response was a low growl of want as he slipped his tongue into her mouth, the warmth of her cave engulfing his senses in heat. Her small, pink tongue reached out to meet his, swirling around his mouth in a throw of lust-induced dominance. Her soft moans set his body on fire, the curly nest between her thighs rubbing his arousal with every sway of her lithe body.

"Sesshoumaru, Onegai, I need you inside me," she whispered between kisses.

He moaned into her mouth at those spoken words, the desperation in her voice calling to his youkai blood, making it burn steadily into his veins. He broke their kiss to gaze at the beauty before him, her eyes clouded with lust, her intoxicating scent permeating the air between them.

"How bad do you need me, little kitten?"

She moaned a soft whimper, reaching down to grasp his engorged length with her hands. The feel of her fingers caressing his hot flesh awoke the animal in him, a low growl escaping his lips in response to her touch.

"I want you, please take me, make me yours," she whispered to the aroused demon before her.

The softness of her gentle voice, the fluttering of her hand against his body, awoke the need to possess this creature fully. Her warmth and purity were inducing him into a trance, the thoughts swirling in his mind a primal urge to rut like a dog in heat.

He pushed her roughly to the ground, his body covering hers in a quick fluid motion. Her moans reached his sensitive ears as he hovered mere inches from her flesh, enticing her with the promise of his touch. He gave a throaty laugh as she impatiently bucked her body to reach him, her eyes closing tightly in a throw of passion. He licked her warm lips with his tongue before kissing a steady path to her neck, grazing the skin with his long, sharp fangs.

His mouth roamed down her body licking and nipping the hot flesh around her breasts, swirling around the base of her nipples. Slowly he took the firm buds into his mouth, suckling the aroused peaks like a newborn pup. She moaned against him screaming his name and grasping onto his head. His silver tresses fanned around him like a wave as her hand stroked the smooth hair gently, her voice cooing soft words of encouragement into his ear. Her breasts were raw and tender from his rough treatment, the sharp edge of his fangs grazing the pink buds with bites before kneading the soft mounds one by one with his hands.

She moaned a mere whisper as his feverish mouth continued its path down her body, coming to rest by the curly nest between her thighs. His mouth descended over her flesh, the scent of her arousal enticing him to nuzzle into the warmth of her core. Her body bucked wildly against him as he plunged his tongue into her folds for a taste, the heady scent of her arousal working him into a frenzy.

She twisted and turned against the probing of his tongue, her gyrating body pushing onto his mouth as he devoured her warm, wet cavern. His mind reeled with the taste of her, so divine and sweet in his mouth. The smell of her arousal was overwhelming and he pushed his tongue further into her core, reaching past the deepest part of her folds and pushing back on her small nub.

"Onegai, Sesshoumaru," she screamed.

Her cries of passion awoke his every sense, her arching body pushing against the feel of his mouth. He felt her body burn in near completion, the quivering and shaking of her limbs telling him just how close she was. His mind swam with the scent of her arousal, the sweet cherry blossoms wafting in the air mixing with the damp smell of grass. He pulled back abruptly from her center, eliciting a mew of disappointment from her mouth. Her cries and sweet scent were driving him to the edge of his control and his body screamed for the feel of her folds around him.

"Hush, my Kagome, I want to be inside you now."

He gave the moaning woman a low growl of passion, the lustful gleam shining in his fire-red eyes as he rose above her quivering body, slowly crawling towards her on all fours. His form resembled a stalking dog as he descended upon his prey, her small, flushed body reaching up to rub against him like a cat. Her moans made a steady path into his body, coursing through his veins like liquid heat. The howl broke from his lips at her soft sounds of arousal, the firm press of her searing flesh igniting his youkai urge to begin their dance of desire.

He grasped her thighs roughly, pulling them apart and burying himself into her core with one swift thrust. The force of his movement tore through the walls of her maidenhead, her warm blood squirting against his thigh in short, colorful bursts. She screamed out in agony as the large shaft penetrated her barrier, the pain from his hard intrusion filling her eyes with tears. Her hips bucked wildly against him, the blood sticking between their bodies causing him to moan into her ear.

"Hush, my kitten, you'll enjoy it soon enough."

He licked away the warm, wet tears, allowing her walls to briefly adjust before moving his shaft in and out of her soft body. His smooth, fluid strokes pushed through her folds painfully and she clutched his back in a tight grip, her small nails digging into his skin.

The trickle of blood from her torn womb caressed his naked flesh, the coppery scent filling his senses in delicious waves as he buried his fangs into her neck, imbedding them deeply into her hot flesh. She writhed in pain beneath his assault, twisting her body to escape the searing fire of his bite, his fangs digging into her like hot, buttery knives. The smear of blood dripping from the wound was lapped up greedily by the lust-frenzied demon, the bitter tang of the blood filling his mouth with sweet cherry blossoms and honey. Her scent increased with every stroke from his sex, his fast thrusting movements bearing down on her core, the friction created between them racking his body in ecstasy.

"Kagome," He whispered her name like a song, his voice caressing the hairs of her neck.

She could almost feel the fire of his gaze as he gave her lips a quick graze, the fangs brushing against her like a gentle touch.

His shaft continued pounding into her as his teeth clenched tightly around her neck, her mews of pain ringing loudly in his ears. She closed her eyes at the feel of his hard sex ramming her body, giving her pleasure and pain with every thrust. Her folds ached with the pressure of his engorged length, combining with the searing fire from the mark of his fangs upon her flesh.

She pushed against the lusty demon as the pain slowly ebbed, the feeling of his thrusting shaft touching her secret place and taking over her senses. Her screams echoed through the forest as he latched onto her thighs, forcefully pulling them up so he could thrust long and deep into her folds. Her soft whimpers racked his body with pleasure, the words escaping her lips a sweet caress upon his naked skin.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned into his ear.

His response was swift as he rammed harder into her core, the sound of flesh slapping flesh ringing through the night air. Her sighs and moans came out in cat-like mews, the pain of his intrusion dissipating with every thrust of his body, with every gyrating twist of his length.

He moaned against the torn flesh of her neck, unclenching his blood-soaked teeth to stare intently into her eyes. Their depths were clouded with a veil of passion, her face twisted in a throw of ecstasy. He growled at such a sight, as her body pushed harder against the length of his arousal and her eyes opened to return his gaze with one of her own.

She watched intently as the demon's fire-red eyes danced with every thrust of his body, with every sway from her hips rubbing against him. The blood dripped from his fangs, pattering like raindrops on her heat-flushed cheeks. She reached up towards them, her pink tongue licking away the crimson blood from their edge, tasting her own sweet essence upon her lips. One by one she cleaned the blood off, gently sucking on their tips in a vertical motion, mimicking the thrusts of his length into her body.

The feelings were too much to bear and she released her lips from his fang, her head rolling back into the soft earth as she screamed his name to the heavens. The sound echoed through the forest, combining with the growl coming from his lips. Their carnal sounds of rutting drove each to a climaxing frenzy, one vying over the other for control and power. His youki clenched tightly around her soul, drawing out every last bit of her essence, melding it completely with his. His claim was now drenched into her body and entwined within her soul, the searing heat of the union branding them mates for life.

The first of many orgasms to come racked her small body; the feelings were too much to bear as she dug her tiny nails into his flesh and screamed his name over and over to the black night. His growls of near completion echoed through her senses, his body ramming into her with all of its power, reaching for the white hot feeling that was coursing through his veins.

The rush of heat tore through his body at the sound of his name upon her lips, the intensity of the feeling working him to a rutting frenzy. He pushed against her one last time, as he felt his control vanish into dust, the feeling of her surrounding him heating his blood to the core. His potent seed flowed through her womb like white, hot lava. Her head rolled back giving one last cry as the rush of liquid pulsed through her body, mixing with the coagulating blood of his violent intrusion.

They fell through a thin darkened veil, their bodies spent with their frenzied rutting. His large body crushed hers in a heap, his hot breath tickling the mark on her neck. Her own breaths came out in shallow whispers as she stirred beneath him, vying for a bit of air amidst the suffocating smell of blood and sex. She grasped her arms lightly around his shoulders as she felt him shift, rolling her on top so she could breathe the fresh scent of the surrounding forest.

His arm draped around her waist while the other rubbed up her back with smooth vertical motions. Their bodies were still melded at the hip, and she groaned when his length refused to release her tight folds. His laughter tickled the warm flesh of her skin, as he responded to her hasty retreat, his golden eyes flashing with mirth.

"Don't you know about inuyoukai mating, my kitten," he whispered to the small woman," The male stays clasped within his mate until the seed passes to her womb."

"Oh, you mean we're going to be stuck like this?" she replied, blushing at the thought of sleeping in his arms in such a compromising position.

He laughed at her flushed cheek, tracing a clawed finger over her pouty lip.

"Why so shy all of a sudden? You are my mate now, the integrity of our pups must be ensured. My body will release you when it feels the time is right."

"How long does it usually take," she whispered to the amused demon.

"If you stay still my body will release you shortly, but if you don't stop wiggling above me we'll remain like this all night," he replied giving her a lecherous grin.

She sighed with worry, the blush heating her skin from the roots of her hair all the way to her toes. His steady gaze bore into her soul, almost as if he knew what she was thinking. He stroked her black tresses gently with his hand, savoring the feel of the smooth, silky strands running through his fingers. The moan escaping her lips drove him mad with want; the feel of her flesh rubbing against him igniting his loins with fire. She gasped as his length went rigid, engorging within her once again.

"Looks like you're a bad kitty and didn't learn you're lesson. Ne, Kagome?" he whispered to the writhing female, as he filled her with his thrusting length.

"Sesshoumaru," she moaned his name as he rolled over, trapping her pliant body beneath his.

He began a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts, her willing body crying out for the feel of him inside her. The fire in his blood returned, threatening to wash over him in bursts of liquid heat. She closed her eyes at the sensations coursing through her body, the weight of his body combined with his hard thrusts working through her senses. At this rate, they would be up all night, rutting like a couple of dogs in heat. But she didn't care; all that mattered was the feeling of him inside her, the feeling of completion that he could only give her.

She screamed his name to the heavens when the last of her orgasms washed over her body. Her eyes clenched tightly as she milked the youkai of his potent seed yet again. With their passion spent, he cradled her gently in his arms and released a steady rumbling sound to help her get to sleep.

"Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru," she whispered, nuzzling into his warmth and falling asleep.

He kissed her forehead gently and brushed the bangs away from her face. His head rested above hers, as he gently cooed to the beautiful woman.

"Aite," he whispered before closing his eyes and following her to the state of dreams.


End file.
